The Circles End: Italian
by animagus pawz
Summary: James è morto tentando di salvare la sua famiglia.Sirius è caduto proteggendo il figlio del suo migliore amico.Addirittura Peter è morto ripagando il suo  ne sarà di Remus Lupin?Il sacrificio del quarto malandrino è stato raccontato e ricordato.


**THE CIRCLES END**

**di animagus pawz**

**(tradotto da Lady Black)**

Non appena Harry, Ron e Hermione misero piede nel corridoio fu chiaro che la situazione nel castello era notevolmente peggiorata durante i minuti che avevano trascorso nella Stanza delle Necessità.

Le pareti e il soffitto erano più pericolanti che mai. L'aria era satura di polvere, e dalla finestra più bassa Harry poteva vedere i lampi di luce verde e rossa farsi sempre più vicini al castello.

I mangiamorte stavano per entrare.

Guardando in basso, il ragazzo vide Grop, il gigante, vagare con in mano quello che sembrava il resto di una statua di Gargoyle, ruggendo di rabbia.

-Speriamo ne pesti qualcuno!- disse Ron, mentre le urla della battaglia si avvicinavano.

-A patto che non sia qualcuno dei nostri!- gli rispose una voce: Harry si girò e vide Ginny e Tonks, entrambe con le bacchette in mano puntate verso la finestra accanto, che aveva subito seri danni.

Harry, suo malgrado, sorrise guardando Ginny lanciare una fattura ben mirata tra la folla di sotto.

-Ben fatto ragazza!- urlò qualcuno che stava correndo tra la polvere intorno a loro. E Harry vide Aberforth di nuovo, i suoi capelli grigi volare all'indietro, dove lo seguiva un piccolo gruppo di studenti. -Sembra stiano sconfiggendo il Battaglione Nord! Si sono portati dietro i giganti, santo cielo!-.

-Hai visto Remus?- gli gridò dietro Tonks.

-Stava combattendo con Dolohov- le rispose Aberforth, -Da allora non l'ho più visto!-.

8888888888TONKS

Tonks non sentì Ginny che le sbraitava contro mentre lei arrancava dietro ad Aberforth per avere più informazioni.

Doveva trovare Lupin.

Remus le aveva detto di rimanere con Teddy e Andromeda, ma Tonks era convinta che Remus avrebbe dovuto sapere che non se ne sarebbe stata in disparte solo perchè così sarebbe stata al sicuro.

Stare al sicuro non avrebbe fermato Voldemort come non avrebbe aiutato Harry in nessun modo.

D'altra parte, Remus si preoccupava troppo.

Tonks puntò dritta verso il Battaglione Nord, dove sicuramente c'era più bisogno d'aiuto. Probabilmente là c'era Lupin, o comunque qualcuno che avrebbe saputo dirle dov'era.

Il soffitto tremava pericolosamente, fuori dal castello si sentivano grida confuse provenire d'ovunque. Lampi rossi illuminavano i volti dei Mangiamorte e dei membri dell'Ordine. Spruzzi dorati attraversavano gli occhi di alcuni studenti del settimo anno... ma Remus non era lì.

Tonks si abbassò prima che una cosa nera e particolarmente brutta la colpisse. Lanciò un incantesimo al Mangiamorte senza volto. La fattura lo colpì alla spalla destra, il colpo lo fece girare su sé stesso per poi farlo precipitare faccia a terra.

Il signor Weasley sbucò tra il reticolo di incantesimi e Tonks fu subito al suo fianco.

-Dov'è Remus?- gli chiese.

-Laggiù- disse Arthur, puntando la mano libera dalla bacchetta verso sinistra.

Qualcuno gridò -Uno... Due... Tre!!- e il Signor Weasley con altri membri dell'Ordine spedì uno schiantesimo al gigante che lentamente avanzava verso di loro. I venti incantesimi e forse più, sembrarono non avere effetto alcuno.

-Grazie- disse Tonks, facendo per andarsene, ma Arthur la richiamò indietro: -Hai visto Fred?-

-Era corso dietro a un Mangiamorte assieme a Percy. Dovevano impedirgli oltrepassare gli incantesimi difensivi del castello... PROTEGO!- gridò Tonks, bloccando un fascio di luce verde che stava per colpire lei e il signor Weasley. La barriera deviò la maledizione e Tonks vide Bellatrix sorridere in lontananza.

_Non sarai tu la mia fine_, pensò Tonks.

-L'hai visto?- le chiese ancora Arthur, -George dice che la mangiamorte era abbastanza carina e crede fosse Thicknesse-.

-Scusami Arthur- disse lei, vedendo uno schiantesimo rimbalzare sulla barriera della sua bacchetta.

Tonks fece scomparire la barriera con un colpo di gomito e si fece strada verso il punto nel quale Remus si sarebbe dovuto trovare.

-Non ho visto nessuno dei due gemelli, mi dispiace!- si scusò ancora. Il viso di Arthur si rabbuiò non appena la donna corse via.

Ci fu un lampo di luce verde alla sua destra e qualche secondo dopo Dolohov entrò per secondo nel castello. Oltrepassò il punto nel quale si nascondeva Tonks, ed entrò ad Hogwarts.

Un senso di paura e preoccupazione invasero la donna: Remus non avrebbe mai permesso a nessun Mangiamorte di entrare; non si sarebbe mai arreso.

Poi lo vide: supino, gli occhi aperti, la bacchetta in mano... disteso al suolo.

La vita l'aveva abbandonato da talmente poco che il suo viso non aveva ancora perso colore.

-Remus!- gridò lei, anche se infondo sapeva che non l'avrebbe potuta sentire. Non l'avrebbe potuta sentire mai più, e quello che era peggio era che lei stessa non l'avrebbe potuto mai più ascoltare o vedere.

Era stata solo questione di un paio di secondi. Solo qualche istante prima lui se ne sarebbe stato ancora in piedi a combattere. Tonks ne era sicura. Corse da lui, e gli si inginocchiò accanto, attirandosi in grembo il suo corpo pesante e ancora caldo... tenendo dolcemente il suo volto tra le mani, si dimenticò dove si trovava.

Aveva appena smesso di respirare. Due secondi prima avrebbe respirato alla perfezione, lanciando maledizioni a raffica. Tonks ne era certa.

Perchè era già troppo tardi per salvarlo? Perchè era già troppo tardi per guardarlo ancora una volta negli occhi ed essere vista?

-Remus- gli disse dolcemente. La sua voce esitò, e la bacchetta tremava nella sua mano. Si sentiva fredda. Più fredda di quanto non fosse Remus.

Il suo viso era perfetto... come stesse dormendo. Non vi era traccia di lividi, né cicatrici su di lui. Ma i suoi occhi... i suoi bellissimi occhi color ambra... erano spalancati e ciechi.

-Sono qui Remus, sono qui- disse Tonks. Lupin, nonostante tutta la vita che sembrava giacere ancora in lui, non rispose.

Tonks fu scossa da un brivido di rabbia e dolore che quasi le bloccò il respiro in gola. Si alzò in piedi, lasciandosi il corpo di Remus alle spalle, diretta verso il punto nel quale aveva visto Dolohov entrare nel castello... ma non attraversò mai quel punto.

Una maledizione perfettamente mirata la colpì alle spalle e la mandò a sbattere contro il freddo pavimento di marmo. Il grido sguaiato di Bellatrix squarciò l'aria, mentre i muscoli di Tonks lentamente si irrigidivano.

L'incantesimo non l'avrebbe uccisa all'istante come l'Avada Kedavra. La maledizione faceva si che i muscoli si irrigidissero a tal punto da bloccare il respiro. Bellatrix aveva voluto che Tonks soffrisse... ma aveva tralasciato una cosa: quando il corpo di Tonks toccò terra, la donna si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Remus. Era distante solo un paio di metri ora.

Bellatrix strillò trionfante e si prese gioco di lei con veemenza, ma Tonks non sentì nulla.

_Respira, _si disse, _continua a respirare... Per Remus... e Teddy... Continua a respirare e basta._

Poi tutto divenne terribilmente fermo, e alla fine i suoi muscoli si bloccarono.

8888888888HARRY

Il castello era stranamente silenzioso. Non c'erano più lampi di luce ora, nessun tonfo, o urlo, o strillo.

Ron si fece strada verso la Sala Grande, ma Harry si bloccò nel corridoio.

I morti giacevano in fila al centro della sala. Harry non potè vedere il corpo di Fred, visto che la sua famiglia lo circondava. George gli era inginocchiato accanto all'altezza del capo, la Signora Weasley gli accarezzava il petto, mentre il suo corpo era scosso da brividi incontrollati. Il Signor Weasley le accarezzava i capelli mentre lacrime salate gli scendevano lentamente dalle guance screpolate.

Harry vide chiaramente chi c'era accanto a Fred: Remus e Tonks, pallidi ed ancora pacifici in volto, apparentemente addormentati, forse a causa dell'oscurità che avvolgeva la sala, erano morti. Insieme, ancora una volta.

8888888888TONKS

Tonks guardò Remus negli occhi. Il suo corpo era ancora incollato al pavimento, prima che tutto svanisse lentamente dal suo sguardo.

Tutto ciò che la donna sentì fu la calma, piatta e dolce voce di Remus nella sua testa.

-Va tutto bene, 'Dora- disse lui, -Tranquilla, è tutto ok-.

Poi Tonks vide di nuovo Remus, ma non a metri di distanza, questa volta al suo fianco. E i suoi occhi... i suoi bellissimi occhi color ambra... videro.


End file.
